Another Family Reunion (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 3
(Tommy's POV) As I openeded the playpen we then all wents to look for Tony, I thinks Angelica was making it up when she saided that he dissappeareded because of Dil and Jill. "Ok guys, Dilly yous, Jill, and Savannah can looks around out here's in the backyard and can looks in the kitchen, Chuckie and Kimi can looks in the bathroom and the garage, and me, Timmy-Ray, and Tammy-Faye can looks everywhere else." I tolded my friends and cousins as they all nodded We all then went to look for Tony, so we could finds out if he really dissappeareded or not. I was really hoping that what Angelica said wasn't true. (Normal POV) After Tommy told them where to look the babies all split up looking outside and in the house for any signs of Tony. "He's not in the garage Tommy!" Kimi called out as Chuckie sneezed from the dust "But I still thinks the dust bunny king lives here thoughs." Chuckie said as well "Ok keep looking you guys." Tommy said back from the living room "I reckon he isn't in here Tommy," Timmy-Ray said walking up next to Tommy "Where do we look now?" Tammy-Faye asked "Hm let's check the basement where my daddy works." Tommy said Tommy then led Timmy-Ray and Tammy-Faye to the basement door as fortunately Stu left the door open again by accident. The trio then made their way down stairs into the basement as Chuckie and Kimi went off to look in the bathroom. Meanwhile outside Dil, Jill, and Savannah were crawling around the crowded backyard looking for any sign of the missing cousin. "Do you sees him?" Dil asked "Nuh uh," Savannah said shaking her head "Uh what does he looks like anyway?" Jill asked "I don't knows, maybe we should goes and asks Tommy." Dil said With that they went and crawled towards the house, of course some of the adults saw them as they came over and picked up Dil and Jill and were hugging and kissing on them. Savannah however had gotten inside while this was going on a few moments later though Dil and Jill came inside the kitchen, where Savannah was waiting. "What happened you guys?" Savannah asked "I reckon it was terrible, the growed ups came up to us and were hugging and kissing us." Jill said "Yeah, I don't want to do that no mores. Let's just find Tommy and Timmy-Ray." Dil added before crawling around the house looking for the two Down in the basement, Tommy, Timmy-Ray, and Tammy-Faye had gotten down the stairs as they looked around the room. "Wow Tommy, so this is where your daddy works huh?" Timmy-Ray asked "Yep, he makes all kinds of neat toys for me and Dilly to play with, of course not all of them works for long." Tommy said The trio walked around the room looking everywhere they possibly could for Tony but with no luck of finding him. "I don't think he's down here you guys." Tommy said "Tommy where are you?" Tommy heard Dil's voice say "Huh, Dilly?" Tommy asked before going back upstairs as Timmy-Ray and Tammy-Faye followed Dil, Jill, and Savannah were crawling through the living room as they heard Tommy's voice as they followed it over to the basement door just as Tommy and the others came up. "There you ares Tommy." Dil said "Is something wrong Dilly?" Tommy asked "Uh we want to knows what Tony lookeded like since we never metted him afore." Dil said "Oh right we forgots, sorry you guys. Uh I member that he has black hairs and it has a swirly part but that's all I can member." Tommy said Chuckie and Kimi then came over to them all as they joined the group. "Oh Chuckie, Kimi, did you sees him?" Tommy asked "Nuh uh," Chuckie shook his head "Well were looking for a baby with black hairs with a swirly part, and the only place left we haven't checkeded is upstairs." Tommy said "Well what are we waiting fors let's go!" Kimi said The babies all headed for the stairs and were about to climb up, however Didi walked into the house and saw them. "What are you all doing in here?" Didi asked Didi then picked up Dil, Savannah, and Jill "Come on let's get you all back outside before everyone starts to get worried." Didi said as she took them all back outside and into the playpen "What now Tommy?" Dil asked "Well we has to go looks upstairs, but we can't all goes this time." Tommy said "I has a plan thoughs." Tommy began explaining his plan to the babies so they could go look upstairs for Tony. While this was going on, upstairs in Tommy's room Tony was lying in Tommy's bed sneezing and coughing as he shivered, wrapping himself in the blankets as he tried to sleep. Back to the babies outside, Tommy finished explaining his plan to the others. "I don't want to dos that again, it was terrible." Dil said "But you guys has to, if the grownups start hugging and kissing you and Jill, me and Timmy-Ray can goes and looks for Tony upstairs without anyone seeing that we are gone." Tommy explained "Well, I reckon if it's to help find Tony I'll does it." Jill said "Hm..well fine I will toos." Dil said Angelica, who was nearby, overheard most of the babies conversation as she walked over to the playpen "What are you dumb babies up too now?" Angelica asked "We're looking for Tony," Chuckie said "I told ya already he's dissappeareded and he's not coming backs neither." "You don't knows that Angelica, asides why should we believes you, you're always making stuffs up?" Tommy asked glaring at Angelica "It's happened before, you know how Grandpa was talking about his brother of his Sparky in his stories?" Angelica "Yeah.." Tommy answered "Well I hearded that when Grandpa was little one of his cousins disappeared because Sparky was borneded." Angelica lied "I still don't believes you Angelica, we're going to still go looks for Tony and you can't stops us! Come on guys." Tommy said opening the playpen as he, Jill, Dil, and Timmy-Ray left the playpen "Hmph," Angelica stomped off as she went for the desert table to sneak some snacks Dil and Jill crawled over to the grownups as Tommy and Timmy-Ray waited for the right moment to go inside. 'Go To Part 4 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Another Family Reunion Chapters